1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for playing media content data, and more particularly, to a media content playing apparatus and method for minimizing delays in an X-speed play function (where X is a specific number) and a random access function regarding play of media content data received from a data communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, methods for accessing a variety of media content services over a data communication network may be roughly classified into a download method and a streaming method. The media content services refer to services provided by various types of digital media data, such as broadcasts, movies, and music. Herein, “digital media data” refers to digital information constituting associated media content, such as videos, sounds, scenes, etc.
The download method allows a user to download digital media data constituting desired media content service in non-real time, store the downloaded digital media data in a storage media, and play the stored digital media data at a desired time. The download method is mainly used for non-real time media content services, such as movies and dramas.
The streaming method allows a user to receive digital media data presently required, and play the received digital media data in real time. The streaming method is mainly used for real-time media content services corresponding to live broadcasts, such as news and sports broadcasts.
While receiving a media content service, a user may sometimes desire to play media content data at a faster playback speed than the normal playback speed (which is called ‘X-speed play’), or to play a specific part of the media other than a part of the media currently being played (which is called ‘random access’).
Conventionally, if a user requests X-speed play or random access based on a Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) file format, the X-speed play or random access requested by the user may not be precisely performed, because the existing MPEG file format is implemented based on a file format, in which broadcast by a server is considered, rather than a communication network between a client and a server is considered.
Therefore, when the communication network between a client and a server is considered, it is not possible to precisely provide the X-speed play function and random access function required by the user based on the existing MPEG file format. Accordingly, there has been a long demand for a method for precisely providing the X-speed play and random access functions based on the existing MPEG file format.